Seducción literaria
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Situado en el 5x17. Booth es incapaz de soportar la tensión con Brennan tras haberse declarado y decide poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, su compañera lo sorprenderá. NR -18


**Regalo de cumpleaños para Alderaan_ , ¡felicidades!**

**Situado en el 5x17**

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a la Fox.

**Seducción literaria**

Booth se despertó abruptamente y trató de normalizar la respiración que había alterado su sueño. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y trató de tranquilizarse. Otra vez había soñado con Huesos. Y una vez más era exactamente el mismo sueño.

Cerraba los ojos y tan pronto se dormía estaban otra vez por fuera del Hoover. Solo que esta vez Brennan sonreía y le decía que ella también quería que se dieran una oportunidad. Sentía su corazón saltar de alegría en el pecho y derretirse ante el beso que le plantaba su compañera en los labios. Recordaba vivamente el beso y el abrazo en el que se fundían y la sensación de absoluta felicidad. Después ella tiraba de su mano y de repente estaban en la puerta del apartamento de su compañera y ella le pedía que entrara.

Probablemente soñaba más cosas. Cosas pecaminosas que hacían que su respiración se acelerara pero no las recordaba. Y tal vez fuera mejor así. Aquellos sueños ya eran bastante dolorosos con tan solo un amor correspondido. Sweets había dicho una vez que los sueños cumplen deseos inconscientes. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué recordaba aquello cuando él nunca escuchaba a Sweets pero sentía que se equivocaba. Aquel no era un deseo inconsciente. Era muy muy consciente de él y soñar que se cumplía no era un alivio para su alma. Era una tortura.

Dio media vuelta y trató de dormir. No ayudaba el hecho de estar en el pueblo en el que Brennan se había criado, rodeado de los excompañeros de instituto de Huesos. ¿Cómo podían haberla tratado tan mal? Se sentía dividido. Por una parte quería alejarse de ella porque estar a su lado le dolía. Pero por otra, cada vez que algún compañero se reía de ella o la trataba mal, lo único que deseaba era abrazarla y decirle la maravillosa persona que era para él.

_Pero, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Es maravillosa?_, preguntó una voz resentida en su cabeza.

_Sí, sí que lo es. Lo es aunque no me quiera._

Sintió ganas de llorar ante esos pensamientos y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Debía dormirse porque si no al día siguiente sería capaz de disparar contra algo, o peor aún, alguien.

No es que la gente de ese pueblo no se lo mereciera.

B&B

Le despertó el ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta.

-Booth, ¿estás ahí? -preguntó la voz de Brennan al otro lado-. No te habrás quedado dormido -dijo y en su tono de voz Booth creyó distinguir una mezcla entre diversión y ternura más que reproche. Sin duda seguía medio dormido.

-Ahora voy, Huesos, dame 5 minutos. Ve bajando a desayunar, enseguida te alcanzo.

_El día no puede empezar mejor_, pensó con ironía mientras se desnudaba para meterse en la ducha.

B&B

La primera reunión de reencuentro del instituto de Booth hacía 5 años no fue genial pero desde luego la gente no fue tan desagradable con él como lo estaban siendo con Brennan. Sí, ella seguía metiendo la pata y diciendo cosas incómodas, a veces incluso hirientes, pero la diferencia radicaba en que ella no era consciente de ello y no lo hacía con maldad, mientras que sus compañeros disfrutaban haciéndola sentir inferior.

Y aun cuando Brennan clamara una y otra vez que era perfectamente capaz de defenderse ella sola, Booth sabía que agradecía cuando él la defendía.

Era algo de compañeros.

Hasta se podría decir que bailar juntos era algo de compañeros. Lo que desde luego no era de compañeros era la forma en la que Brennan se abrazaba a él.

Ya le avisó de que no era una buena idea pero ella le había mirado con tanta vulnerabilidad que no pudo evitar apretarla contra él.

Su corazón latía desbocado, sentía la boca seca y a su nariz llegaba la dulce fragancia de su cabello. Era el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Y entonces Brennan suspiró. Suspiró. Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y vibrante de pura satisfacción y Booth no pudo evitar imaginársela suspirando así en su cama, después de haberle hecho el amor larga y concienzudamente.

La imagen le dolió como una puñalada.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto -dijo Booth separándose abruptamente de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Brennan temiendo que el pánico se notara en su voz.

-No puedo seguir trabajando contigo.

-¡Pero dijiste que podías! -El pánico la inundaba. Nada de lo que había pasado a lo largo del día la había preparado para algo así. Era cierto que desde lo del Hoover Booth estaba más tenso de lo habitual pero aún así lograban trabajar con cierta semblanza de normalidad. ¿Por qué ahora?

-¡Sí que puedo! ¡Si solo trabajamos, joder! Pero bailo contigo y te aprietas a mí, hago al menos una comida al día contigo, salimos juntos a tomar copas…

-¡Eso son cosas de compañeros!

-¡No! ¡No, no lo son! -De repente se fijó en que todos los miraban de modo que agarró a Brennan por el brazo y la sacó del gimnasio, llevándola a un pasillo oscuro-. No lo son -repitió en voz más baja-. Si lo fueran no me destrozaría tanto hacerlas contigo.

Booth se esperaba prácticamente cualquier reacción pero desde luego no que Brennan alzara sus grandes ojos y le formulara la pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? -_Dios, esta mujer es increíble_-. Ya sabes por qué. Te dije por fuera del Hoover por qué -Brennan lo miró con seriedad, como si no le entendiera y si no la conociera mejor juraría que estaba a punto de llorar-. Porque te quiero, maldita sea.

Entonces Brennan sonrió, una sonrisa triste, llena de amargura, casi irónica y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo.

-Tú no me quieres, Booth.

-No me digas lo que siento o dejo de sentir, Huesos -replicó, arrinconándola contra la pared. Aquello no era una buena idea, aquello saltaba cualquier línea, pero estaba harto. Podía lidiar con que ella negara sus propios sentimientos pero no con que negara los de él.

-Pero es que tú no me quieres a mí, Booth. No quieres a Huesos -replicó con la voz rota, descubriendo horrorizada que estaba llorando.

-¡Claro que te quiero! -El deseo de abrazarla ahora era prácticamente abrumador.

-No, yo… -respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse-. Yo te seduje con literatura.

-¿Tú qué? -Vale, ahora sí que se sentía perdido.

-Tú quieres a Bren, quieres a tu sueño. La mujer femenina que sabía qué decir y hacer, que se casó contigo y que esperaba un hijo tuyo… -Dios, no podían ser más diferentes-. La que nunca había visto un muerto y... Yo no soy ella. Y nunca lo seré. Quise jugar a serlo, nunca pensé que mi novela crearía ese sueño en ti pero… Jamás te habrías fijado en mí si no hubieras tenido ese tumor y yo no hubiera leído para ti. Y ahora te sientes herido y rechazado y crees que me quieres pero no es verdad… -Su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro ahogado y se apoyó contra la pared, dejándose caer hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Trató de tranquilizarse y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras Booth la miraba desconcertado. Estuvieron así tanto tiempo que casi dio un salto cuando Booth comenzó a hablar y descubrió que estaba sentado a su lado en el suelo.

-No llevo un chaleco azul oscuro como el Booth de tu historia aunque a una parte de mí le gustaría llevarlos -comenzó mientras trataba de controlar el temblor de las manos. Sentía que esta conversación iba a definir toda su vida futura, que esta vez sí que se jugaba el todo por el todo-. Sería divertido llevar un club pero sé que a los dos meses estaría como loco por volver a darles patadas en el culo a los chicos malos. Por hacerlo contigo -su voz tomó un cariz más suave-. Yo tampoco soy él. Y me gustaba la relación que tenía con Bren. De veras. Y sé que al despertarme del coma no era capaz de diferenciarte de Bren pero ya han pasado 9 meses. Sé quién eres, Huesos -susurró, sin poder evitar acariciar la mejilla de Brennan-. Bren tendrá la inocencia de quien nunca ha visto un muerto pero tú tienes la sabiduría de quien devuelve la dignidad a aquellos a los que han asesinado y se han deshecho de sus cuerpos sin miramientos. Y Bren era muy bonita y femenina con sus vestidos y faldas pero quien realmente me encanta eres tú con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta militar. Incluso… ¿sabes qué? -de perdidos al río-. Me gusta tu bata de laboratorio. Me pone caliente.

Brennan lo miraba desconcertada pero ante lo de la bata del laboratorio no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir que el calor la invadía de arriba abajo. También había ciertos artículos de ropa de Booth que la excitaban. Pero era más que eso… Booth sencillamente había acariciado su mejilla durante un segundo y con ese simple gesto le era imposible no seguir sintiendo su caricia. No lo pudo evitar, se tocó la cara con la mano, maravillada.

-Lo que quiero decir es… -siguió Booth, avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar-. Lo que quiero decir es que lo he sabido desde el principio. Te he querido desde el principio -se acercó a ella y volvió a acariciarle la cara, haciendo que Brennan se estremeciera una vez más-. A ti, a Huesos. Solo a ti.

Brennan se sentía extrañamente aliviada. Luchaba contra sus propios deseos, quería creerle pero había una cosa más en el fondo de su mente que no se iba.

-Te dije que no podía cambiar y tú lo aceptaste -susurró.

-Lo sé -replicó Booth-. ¿Y sabes qué? Que debí habértelo dicho en su momento. No hace falta que cambies. Te quiero como eres y lo sabes de sobra. Me encanta cuando eres tan políticamente incorrecta o dices todo lo que piensas sin pararte a pensar en las consecuencias, aunque luego me toque a mí lidiar con ellas. ¡Dios! Hasta adoro el hecho de que por muy borracha que estés seas capaz de recitar todos los huesos del cuerpo humano en orden alfabético -Brennan se rió y el agente no pudo evitar replicar-. Eso también es sexy.

-Booth…

-¿Tú me quieres? -la interrumpió Booth, consciente de que aquella era la única pregunta que importaba, la que tenía que haberle hecho aquel día por fuera del Hoover.

-¿Eso importa? -preguntó tratando de bloquear el abrumador deseo de tocarle que se había apoderado de ella.

-Es lo único que importa.

-Te haré daño.

-Eso no lo sabes y no es lo que te he preguntado. Huesos… -comenzó mientras le cogía las manos-. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que me hagas daño y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no hacerte daño y no abandonarte jamás. -Colocó la mano sobre su barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos-. Lo único que puede impedir que estemos juntos es que tú no me quieras. Así que te lo pregunto por última vez… ¿Tú me quieres?

-Sí.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? -preguntó Booth, conteniendo el aliento pero sin poder evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le había formado ante las palabras de Brennan.

-¡Sí! Yo nunca miento -contestó la antropóloga, ligeramente ofendida pero sin poder evitar sonreír a su vez.

-Otra cosa más que adoro de ti -susurró Booth contra sus labios haciendo que Brennan no pudiera más y se lanzara a besarlos. Fue un beso corto, un roce rápido, pero cuando Booth colocó la mano en la cintura de su compañera y la estrechó contra él, Brennan no pudo más que colocar las manos en su nuca y besarlo más profundamente, con la dedicación y la intensidad de quien saborea algo largamente negado.

-¡Morticia, búscate un hotel! -gritó de repente una de las excompañeras de Brennan, sobresaltándolos de tal modo que los compañeros habrían jurado que la entrometida se había materializado de la nada.

-Esto… -comenzó Booth-. Deberíamos volver…

-Sí, tenemos que atrapar a un asesino -replicó la antropóloga mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración.

-Pero luego… -comenzó el agente, inseguro.

-¡Sí! -replicó Brennan con tal celeridad que su compañero no pudo evitar reírse-. Seguiremos con lo que estábamos. A fin de cuentas… -comenzó incitadora, acercando sus labios al oído del agente- no necesitamos un hotel porque ya tenemos uno… -arqueó las cejas y Booth no pudo evitar besarla profundamente una vez más.

-Vayamos a por ese hijo de puta.

B&B

-Huesos, lo que te quiero decir es que no tiene ningún tipo de sentido compartir un novio con un trato para recuperarlo años después -decía Booth mientras los dos se dirigían a sus habitaciones tras haber atrapado a la asesina-. Y me da igual lo que digas sobre otras tribus o lo que sea -Brennan fue a protestar pero él le puso un dedo en los labios, haciendo que la antropóloga se quedara congelada en el sitio-. En esta sociedad no funciona. La prueba es el asesinato.

De repente habían llegado a las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones y no sabían qué hacer. ¿A cuál de las dos iban?

-Huesos, eh… -comenzó Booth, inseguro.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi cuarto? -propuso Brennan con nerviosismo.

-Yo… eh… Necesito una ducha.

-Yo… yo también. ¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos juntos? -propuso la antropóloga mientras jugueteaba con la corbata de su compañero.

-Será mejor que no.

-Ya… quieres tiempo… -comenzó Brennan insegura.

-¿Qué? No, Huesos -Dios, ¿por qué se complicaban tanto?-. Huesos… quiero estar presentable para ti. Ya sabes, darme una ducha, afeitarme… Y tratar de tranquilizarme un poco -susurró en su oído- porque si no voy a perder el control en cuanto tus manos me rocen.

-Oh -exclamó Brennan complacida mientras descubría con sorpresa que se había sonrojado-. Sí, yo también voy a darme una ducha -abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y sonrió a su compañero por encima del hombro-. Y después te espero en mi cama.

_Oh, Dios._

B&B

Brennan salió de la ducha, se puso un albornoz y se quitó el gorro de ducha, dejando que el cabello le cayera por la espalda. Jamás en su vida se había dado una ducha tan rápida estando en un país del primer mundo pero quería tener tiempo antes de que Booth volviera.

Se sentó en la cama. Se levantó. Se volvió a sentar. Dios, estaba tremendamente nerviosa.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el cuarto hasta que de repente se encontró frente a frente con su reflejo en el espejo incrustado en una de las puertas del armario de la habitación.

Miró su cara pálida, sus ojos grandes y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Abrió el albornoz y se escrutó de arriba abajo. Objetivamente sabía que Booth la quería, que ella era una mujer hermosa y que no había ninguna razón para que su compañero no la deseara. No tenía sentido que estuviera tan nerviosa.

Otros hombres la habían deseado pero ella jamás había sentido por ellos lo que sentía por el agente.

-Oh, Dios -susurró alguien a su espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara y cerrara rápidamente el albornoz antes de girarse .

Se encontró cara a cara con su compañero que la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos más oscuros de deseo con los que jamás se había encontrado. Iba a preguntarle cómo había entrado sin que ella se diera cuenta pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

-No te tapes, por favor -rogó Booth girando a Brennan para estar frente al espejo y abrazándola por detrás. El agente jugueteó con el nudo del albornoz mientras susurraba en su oído-. Eres demasiado hermosa para estar oculta. Déjame que te vea -pidió, y la antropóloga desató el nudo con dedos temblorosos, descubriéndose ante él.

Booth dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado cuando el albornoz cayó al suelo y su compañera sintió la excitación invadir todo su cuerpo.

-Booth… -comenzó sin aire.

-Huesos… -la interrumpió él, colocando las manos en su cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de ella-. Mírate. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás. Te he imaginado, ¿sabes? -dijo con voz ronca de deseo-. Te he imaginado un millón de veces. Mucho antes del coma. Y ni en mis mejores sueños hacía justicia a la realidad.

La mirada de Booth en su reflejo calentaba cada parte del cuerpo en la que se posaba. El cuello, la clavícula, los hombros. Después los pechos, el vientre, su sexo, los muslos… Su respiración se aceleraba mientras veía en el reflejo cómo todo su cuerpo se sonrojaba.

-Tócame -pidió Brennan.

-Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas.

Brennan sonrió de medio lado ante una frase tan propia de Booth y se giró para encararlo. Fuerte, hermosa.

-Entonces déjame verte.

El agente asintió con la cabeza y se separó de ella, llevándose las manos a la cintura para quitarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, sonriendo ante el jadeo ahogado que se le escapó a su compañera. La antropóloga posó con suavidad las manos en su torso y Booth se quedó mudo e inmóvil.

-Yo no he imaginado tu cuerpo porque tenía todos los datos -dijo, refiriéndose a cuando lo interrumpió en la bañera-. Bueno, casi todos -comentó como de pasada-. No sé cómo es tu trasero.

-Si quieres verlo no tienes más que pedirlo -sonrió Booth.

Brennan sonrió a su vez.

-He vuelto a ver tu cuerpo en mi mente una y otra vez. Y he imaginado una y otra vez cómo sería que me tocaras.

Booth colocó una mano en su mejilla y acortó la distancia que los separaba capturando los labios de su compañera con los suyos, su lengua acariciándole con suavidad la boca hasta toparse con la lengua de Brennan. El roce lo volvió loco y la acercó más contra sí, profundizando el beso, disfrutando al ver cómo su compañera le respondía con igual pasión. Sus manos bajaron hasta posarse en el trasero de Brennan y las de ella se alzaron para enredarse en su pelo.

Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y la antropóloga sonrió al sentir la erección de su compañero presionando contra ella a través de los pantalones.

-¿Puedo quitarte los pantalones? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras jugueteaba con el cierre.

-Por favor…

La antropóloga soltó el cierre y se fue agachando, llevando los pantalones con ella y sacándolos por los pies descalzos de Booth. El agente bajó la mirada y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no correrse en ese mismo instante ante la visión de Brennan arrodillada a sus pies, con su cara a pocos centímetros de su entrepierna.

Brennan no pudo evitar acercarse un poco y besar uno de los poderosos muslos de Booth.

-Me estás matando, Huesos -jadeó él.

-¿Sólo con esto? -preguntó, sorprendida y encantada-. ¿Qué ocurrirá si hago esto? -preguntó, colocando las manos en el elástico de los calzoncillos de su compañero y bajándolos lentamente-. Oh, Dios -susurró impresionada.

-No es la primera vez que lo ves -comentó Booth con una mezcla de timidez y orgullo masculino.

-Sí, pero es la primera vez que lo veo excitado -dijo sin aire, recorriéndolo de la base a la punta con un dedo para después hacer el recorrido inverso, logrando un jadeo ahogado del agente-. Es impresionante -susurró, besando la punta.

-No -Booth la agarró de las axilas y la levantó rápidamente-. No voy a permitir que hagas esto.

-¿No te gusta el sexo oral? -preguntó la antropóloga sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su compañero la tumbó en la cama y la arrinconó bajo él.

-¿A qué hombre no le gusta?

-Se me da muy bien, ¿sabes? Puedo hacer que pierdas la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Y quiero que me lo hagas, Huesos. También he fantaseado con eso, ¿sabes?

-¿Entonces por qué…? -preguntó Brennan confundida.

-La primera vez que te haga el amor quiero estar dentro de ti y mirarte a los ojos cuando llegue al orgasmo.

-Vale -replicó Brennan con una sonrisa-. Pero sólo la primera vez.

-Ahora quiero recorrerte entera -susurró el agente, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañera para pasar a su cuello y besarlo húmedamente, succionando con suavidad.

Brennan gimió ante los besos de su compañero en el cuello mientras los labios de éste recorrían su mandíbula hasta volver a su boca y devorarla otra vez. Volvieron a besarse con pasión mientras las manos del agente, que hasta ahora habían estado en su cintura, subían lentamente, acariciando los costados de sus pechos. La antropóloga gimió contra su boca al sentir los pulgares de Booth acariciar los pezones, endureciéndolos de deseo.

-¿Quieres sentir mi boca aquí? -preguntó el agente sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos.

-Sííí... -gimió Brennan sin aire.

-¿Dónde más? -preguntó él con los labios a pocos centímetros de un erguido pezón.

-En todas partes -rogó su compañera, enredando los dedos en su pelo para hacer que bajara la cabeza y la lamiera. -Sigue, Booth...

Booth succionó con fuerza un pezón mientras pellizcaba ligeramente el otro y la antropóloga se arqueó contra él, restregándose inconscientemente contra su erección.

Ella también quería tocarlo a él así que descendió las manos hasta el trasero del agente y lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se restregaran y logrando un gemido de su compañero.

-Te mueves demasiado -la regañó Booth con una sonrisa en los labios. _Dios, era maravilloso tenerla al fin en su cama, bajo él, gimiendo su nombre de esa forma mientras la tocaba por todas partes_-. Sólo hay una forma de cambiar eso -dijo agarrando sus manos y colocándolas por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndolas aprisionadas por las muñecas con una sola mano.

-Booth… -se quejó ella forcejeando contra él-. No seas tan macho alfa.

-Si lo hago por ti, si sigues tocándome voy a correrme fuera de ti y no queremos eso.

-No me importaría, sería halagador -comentó como de pasada mientras succionaba su cuello-. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Eres eyaculador precoz? -preguntó con candidez, separándose de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡NO! -exclamó, ligeramente ofendido-. No, no lo soy. Pero llevo más de cinco años deseándote.

-Entonces volverás a excitarte enseguida -comentó Brennan con su lógica aplastante-. No le des tantas vueltas, Booth, sólo disfruta… Mmmmm, sí… -ronroneó al sentir a su compañero besar sus muslos-. Aunque me parece bien que te concentres en mí… Más hacia dentro… Me parece muy bien… -jadeó al sentir el aliento de Booth justo en su entrada.

-Mmmmm… Me vuelves loco… ¿Quieres que te bese aquí? -preguntó besando con suavidad su entrada, logrando un jadeo ahogado-. Déjame probarte -rogó-. Quiero saber si tu sabor es el mismo que el de mis sueños.

-Qué poé- ¡Oh, Dios mío! -jadeó al sentir un lametón en su entrada-. ¡Booth!

-Mmmm… -gimió el agente mientras se concentraba en su tarea-. Me encanta cómo sabes… -besó uno de sus labios y tironeó ligeramente de él con sus dientes, haciendo que su compañera se retorciera en la cama-. Mis sueños no te hacían justicia.

-Booth, por favor…

El agente sonrió y se concentró en su tarea, bebiendo de ella, haciéndole el amor con la boca mientras dos dedos se introducían con suavidad en su interior.

-Más arriba, Booth -rogó Brennan, alzando las caderas.

Al sentir los músculos vaginales comenzar a contraerse contra sus dedos, Booth finalmente atrapó el clítoris y lo succionó con fuerza, haciendo que Brennan gritara su nombre mientras se corría entre espasmos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -jadeó Brennan, mientras sonreía a su compañero que se había tumbado a su lado en la cama.

-¿Te ha gustado? -preguntó el agente con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en los labios.

-Sabes que sí -replicó Brennan-. No pienso inflar más tu ego pero… Dios mío, eres muy bueno.

-Lo sé. -La sonrisa de Booth se amplió aún más.

-Pero tienes que estar tremendamente incómodo -comentó la antropóloga incorporada sobre un codo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a su compañero-. Muy incómodo -repitió, moviéndose en la cama para tratar de controlar la excitación que le producía ver el pene en erección del agente. Tal vez lo mejor no era controlar la excitación. Tal vez era mejor dejarse llevar por ella. Tal vez…

-¡Oh, Dios! -gritó Booth al sentir la mano de su compañera acariciar su pene suavemente-. Oh… sigue, sigue… Aprieta un poco más -rogó.

-¿Así? -preguntó Brennan cerrando más su mano mientras se incorporaba para ponerse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Hum, sí… -El agente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Su compañera sabía lo que hacía y además tenía razón. No debería darle tantas vueltas. No es que Brennan ahora mismo le pusiera fácil lo de pensar…-. ¡Joder, sí! -jadeó al sentir la lengua de la antropóloga lamer la punta de su miembro. Brennan depositó besos húmedos por toda su longitud mientras una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente los testículos de su compañero, disfrutando de sus jadeos y gemidos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Oh, Dios mío, Huesos… Qué bien lo haces… Eres increíble, mmm... -Sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de su compañera, no para guiarla, simplemente siguiendo su movimiento-. ¡Huesos! -jadeó frustrado al sentir que su compañera se separaba de él.

-Creí que querías estar dentro de mí cuando te corrieras -comentó con ligereza.

-Creo que no soy el único que lo quiere -comentó el agente con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Estás excitada? ¿Esto te ha puesto caliente, Huesos? -preguntó bajando la mano hasta aquel lugar entre las piernas de su compañera que latía de puro anhelo.

-Sí, Booth -confesó, moviéndose contra su mano-. Y ahora… -sonrió con malicia y se colocó sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente-. Quítame la mano de ahí.

Booth retiró la mano y agarró su miembro, acariciando los labios vaginales de su compañera con la punta, provocándola sin reparo.

-Booooth -protestó-. No-¡Oh Dios! -jadeó al sentir cómo su compañero la bajaba sobre él, llenándola lentamente.

-Mmmm... Huesos... Es increíble estar dentro de ti… Sí, cabálgame, amor…

-Oh, Dios -jadeó Brennan moviéndose con más intensidad.

-¿Te gusta que te llame amor? -preguntó sorprendido el agente.

-Sí, yo… ¡Oh, joder! -gritó al sentir la mano de su compañero acariciando su clítoris-. No- ¡Oh! No debería pero…

-Córrete para mí, cariño…-susurró Booth, aprovechándose sin reparos de la información.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡BOOOOOOOTH! -gritó dejándose llevar por el orgasmo, haciendo que su compañero se fuera con ella.

-¡Huesos! -susurró sin aire mientras sentía cómo su compañera se derrumbaba sobre él.

Brennan se separó de él y lo abrazó con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del agente. Estuvieron un rato así, normalizando las respiraciones mientras Booth le acariciaba la espalda.

-Me encanta hacer el amor contigo -susurró Booth, haciendo que Brennan se riera.

-A mí también. Tenemos que repetirlo.

-¡Condón! -exclamó el agente al darse cuenta de que lo habían hecho sin protección.

-Relájate, estoy con la píldora -lo tranquilizó Brennan sonriéndole-. Así que la pregunta ahora es… -comenzó mientras besaba su pecho e iba bajando sus besos-. ¿Cuántas veces podemos hacerlo en una noche?

-¿Es un reto? -preguntó el agente con una sonrisa de felicidad. Al ver a su compañera sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza no pudo evitarlo-. Te quiero.

Aunque no era la primera vez que se lo decía, Brennan sintió que se emocionaba. Amaba a ese hombre desde hacía años. Probablemente siempre lo haría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió paz. Ya no tenía miedo.

-Yo también te quiero.

Jamás había sido tan sencillo decirlo.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Opiniones, comentarios... botón de abajo ;)<strong>


End file.
